1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which includes a transport unit that transports a medium to be recorded in a transport direction and a transport path that reverses both sides of the medium to be recorded which is transported by the transport unit.
In the invention, the recording apparatus includes various kinds of apparatuses such as an ink jet printer, a wire dot printer, a laser printer, a line printer, a copier, a facsimile or the like.
2. Related Art
In a related art, as described in JP-A-2006-298605, a recording apparatus has included a roller as a transport unit and a reverse path as a transport path. Among them, the roller has been installed such that it can transport a paper, which is an example of the medium to be recorded, in a transport direction. In addition, the roller has been installed such that it can be driven by the use of the power of a motor installed in the recording apparatus.
Furthermore, the reverse path has been formed in a ring shape when seen from a side thereof and has been installed such that it guides the paper to be transported by the roller and can reverse both sides of the paper. Thus, the recording apparatus could reverse both sides of the paper in which the recording of the front surface has been finished in the reverse path. In addition, by returning the reversed paper by the roller, the recording could be executed with respect to the rear surface of the paper. It is a so-called double-sided printing. Furthermore, after a front surface of a first paper has been recorded, both sides have been reversed to record the rear surface thereof, and continuously after a front surface of a second paper has been recorded, both sides have been reversed to record a rear surface thereof.
However, the roller of the recording apparatus had a structure that has been driven by the use of the power of the motor which is a power source of the other roller. Thus, it has been difficult to control the roller independently of the other roller. In other words, it has been difficult to independently change the driving speed of the roller. In addition, in order to make the apparatus itself as small as possible, the length of the reverse path has been installed to match with the length of the maximum size of the recordable paper.
Herein, in case of a paper having a length smaller than the length of the maximum size, the distance of the paper transported in order to reverse both sides of the paper in the reverse path is the same as in case of the paper having the maximum size.
Thus, the time from when the recording to the front surface of the paper has been completed to when the recording to the rear surface of the paper is performed is increased to the extent that the length of the paper is short. Namely, to the extent that the length of the paper is short, an unnecessary movement distance is increased, therefore the time from the completion of the recording to the one surface to the start of the recording to the other surface is lengthened, thereby resulting in a large loss of the time. Furthermore, even when the length of the paper is relatively short, consequently, a so-called throughput, which is a use time from the start of the recording to the discharging per a sheet of paper, may not be improved.